


alec x magnus | perfect

by WritenStuff



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9835217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritenStuff/pseuds/WritenStuff
Summary: Alec and Magnus enjoy some coital bliss after their first time together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Malec. I'm not an intense Malec shipper, so I don't really know where this came from. I'm not that confident we'll get a cute, soft boyfriends, bed scene between them in the next episode so I figured I'd write one preemptively. I may go in and edit this at some point as I ran out of stream towards the end. Even so, hope you enjoy!

Magnus lay with his head propped up on his fist as he watched a slumbering Alec in the small, flickering glow of the candles on his bedside table. It had been hours since Alec had backed him into his room, his eyes smouldering in a way Magnus had never quite seen then before. Now those eyes lay closed, his dark lashes a contrast against his olive skin. He was beautiful. Magnus had seen many beautiful things, many beautiful people but none of them quite captured the word like the boy before him. Alexander. _His_ Alexander.

Magnus had never known anyone else with such quiet strength. He was fierce but reserved. Nothing he did was overt or for show. Alec could take down a demon in the blink of an eye and with not a second thought, yet there was this layer of innocence. It was easy to forget about it when you looked at his outer shell but sometimes Alec wore that innocence and vulnerability on his sleeve. And while it was the part that scared the heck out of Magnus, it was also the part he loved most.

In those times he was reminded just how much younger Alec was, in years and experience, and questioned whether this was right. If they were right together. However, it was also in those times that Magnus realised just how lucky he was to see that side of Alec at all. Vulnerability wasn’t something Shadowhunters often admitted to. How could Magnus ever turn Alec away now that he’d let him in like that? No, it wasn’t possible. So Magnus would remain Alec’s for as long as Alec let him. He hoped it would be a long time and that he would have many nights to lie and watch his love’s angelic features as he slept.

A smile rose on Magnus’ lips for no particular reason other than sheer happiness. Post coital bliss. This was not how he expected the even to pan out but then nothing about Alec had been expected. Magnus took his free hand and tentatively reached out, running his fingertips across Alec's collarbone. He was shirtless and the thin sheet draped just below Alec's navel, giving Magnus a perfect view of Alec's broad chest. His fingers then made a slow journey down the centre of Alec's chest, the soft furred skin sending sparks up his fingertips.

Alec's eyes fluttered open, waking to Magnus' gentle touch. Figures he wouldn't be a heavy sleeper. A dreamy smile spread upon Alec's lips as his eyes focused on Magnus. He rolled his shoulders before resting his hand over Magnus' which still lay against his breastbone. Alec's thumb brushed over Magnus' polished nails as he glanced down to their joined hands for a moment.

“Hey,” Magnus said, finally breaking the silence as he too looked at their hands. He was still blown away by the simple intimacy despite the new phase of their relationship they'd entered last night.

“Hi,” Alec replied, his voice still thick with sleep. “Have you been awake long?”

“I didn't sleep,” Magnus said, his gaze picking up from their hands to rest back on Alec's face. He really was a sight to behold. “I thought I would replace those memories of watching you while you were unconscious with something a little sweeter.” There was a half smile on Magnus' lips but Alec found no humour in his eyes. Not knowing whether Alec would ever wake up had been one of the most scary and painful things Magnus had been through in recent times. Not only for his sake. A world without Alexander Lightwood in it just seemed such a darker place for everyone.

A crease formed on Alec's brow and his hand left atop of Magnus' to cup his cheek instead. His thumb gently brushed over the smudged eye liner under Magnus' eye. “Did it work?”

Magnus turned his cheek into Alec's palm before laying a soft kiss against it. “No. I'll never forget the moment I thought I had lost you, Alexander, but perhaps that's for the best. Those memories will make sure I fight all that much harder so it never happens again.

Alec slid his hand down Magnus' neck and with a palm on his chest he pushed Magnus over on to his back. Alec moved to loom over Magnus, his hands on either side of Magnus' head. The muscles in his arms were taut as they held up his bulky frame. There it was, that smoulder. Magnus' chest rose and fell a little faster as he stared up at Alec, waiting for him to make a move. Any move. Magnus watched as those smouldering eyes travelled down his exposed torso. He felt them like a touch that ignited a path of fire that disappeared beneath the sheet and collected there. The air around them became thick with tension and Magnus was sure there was an audible click of his throat as he swallowed when Alec's eyes met his once more.  
  
“So uh... last night was _something_ ,” Alec said and for a split second uncertainty passed over his handsome features. It seemed ridiculous to Magnus that there would be even a small doubt in Alec's mind that what they'd shared had been anything less than perfect. Even as Alec hovered over Magnus, all strength and beauty, with chemistry and heat radiating between them, he still wasn't completely secure in the knowledge that he was enough for Magnus. Or good enough for Magnus.

“It was _perfect_ , Alexander,” Magnus replied, putting extra emphasis on the word perfect. Because that was the only word that truly captured what last night had been. There had been the initial intensity, the slowing down and taking their time. Exploring each other. There had been serious moments and moments where they had laughed and teased each other. Times when Magnus had guided Alec and Alec had benefited from his experience but mostly they just learned each other. It was beautiful and messy and it felt like coming home. But if Magnus had to use one word to describe the first time they made love, that word would be perfect.

For a split second Magnus thought Alec would disagree, or at least say something slightly self deprecating. He might ask Magnus to justify using that word and Magnus could, boy could he, but Alec didn't. A small, impish half smile rose on his lips instead. “Yeah, it _really_ was,” Alec replied simply.

A moment later Alec leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss against Magnus' lips. As Alec pulled back, Magnus chased his lips before giving up and opening his eyes to look up at Alec again. “Do you want to...?” Alec asked, raising his eyebrows a couple of times. Magnus rolled his eyes but it was mostly for show.

“Do I want to what?” Magnus replied, cocking an eyebrow. If they were going to be having sex, Alec would have to learn to say the word. They were grown men after all, even if one slightly more than the other. Though, Magnus would also settle for _make love._

“Sex, do you want to do sex? Have sex?” Alec said in return, muddling his words as he got a little flustered being put on the spot. A guy that looked like Alec really had no right being so damn adorable but Magnus wasn't complaining.

“Yes, let's do sex, Alexander,” Magnus chuckled as he brought his hands up. One to rest on the small of Alec's back, pressing their bodies closer, while the other cupped the back of Alec's head and pulled him into a firmer kiss than the one before. Alec tilted his head one way and Magnus tilted his the opposite as they deepened the kiss. When their tongues met, a small sound of relief escaped one of them but Magnus wasn't sure who. All he knew was that he was more than ready for another taste of that perfection.


End file.
